


pretty on your knees (all for me)

by jjokkiri



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ?????, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM dynamics, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Spit As Lube, Voyeurism, it's another orgy, questionable practices, there's some fluff in there too, top!Minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: The members really missed Minhyuk when he was away for his solo schedules. And they really don’t disappoint with‘welcome back’parties.Or alternatively, Minhyuk comes back from the jungle with the stamina of a stallion.





	pretty on your knees (all for me)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas) collection. 



If there was anyone who made it difficult for Minhyuk, when it came to admitting that they missed him more than anything in the world, both Kihyun and Hoseok would sit pretty for him, together, at the top of the list. And it was more than difficult for Minhyuk to make them admit that they missed his presence—even harder to make them admit that they loved him a lot more than they dared to say (especially when it came to Kihyun, because Hoseok was a little easier of a target; gave in a lot quicker than Kihyun would).

But, coming home from being away from the group for an entire week was enough to lower their defenses. It gave him the upper hand, when it came to getting what he wanted out of them, and while making them vocally admit it might have still been out of the question, he had other ideas in mind. They were the first to greet him at the door, but they still refused to tell him that they missed him.

Given their circumstances, it was easier to proposition the pair than to make them admit that they missed him. Minhyuk didn’t mind it, because there were perks in the way that they showed him how they missed him, anyway.

Simply because where Minhyuk tended to enjoy giving both Kihyun and Hoseok hell, he liked to give them a little piece of heaven, too.

It’s close enough to having a piece of heaven with Kihyun straddling his hips and his smaller hands on Minhyuk’s chest, palms pressed flat against his skin, a pretty sheen of sweat covered the younger man’s body—his eyes lidded with lust and he panted softly as he obediently rolled his hips against Minhyuk’s and rode Minhyuk’s cock. Every movement of his body on the older man’s dick had him moaning lowly—had both Minhyuk and Hoseok watching him with fascination, because there was something incredibly captivating about pleasuring Kihyun.

Minhyuk’s right hand held Kihyun’s waist carefully and guided the younger man’s fluid movements on his cock, watching as Kihyun threw his head back pleasure. His free hand reached to jerk Kihyun’s cock, the slow movements of his hand visibly driving the main vocalist beyond coherency.

Hoseok was beside him, hands all over the younger man, skittering kisses across Kihyun’s skin and watching as Kihyun shivered deliciously in response to the way they showered him in pleasure.

Kihyun hadn’t been very pleased with Hoseok taking all of Minhyuk’s attention—the reward for being the first one to break under the sexual tension and fall right into Minhyuk’s arms. They, he and Hoseok, had been making out on the bed as Kihyun watched, but it didn’t last very long—the main vocalist couldn’t swallow his jealousy and wanted all of Minhyuk’s attention for himself, despite his soft spot for Hoseok.

He didn’t like sharing Minhyuk very much, when it came to something like this.

It was easy to coax Kihyun into being obedient for him with the promise that he’d fuck him good.

And right now, all the attention was on him; he liked that the most.

“Hoseok,” Minhyuk called, releasing Kihyun’s cock and listening to the pretty whine that left Kihyun’s lips. He let his fingers run slowly down the soft skin of Kihyun’s thigh and watched the way the expression on Kihyun’s face slowly changed with a smirk on his lips. Hoseok peered at him from behind Kihyun’s shoulder, attention on him. “Come here.”

Removing his hand from Kihyun’s body, he patted the spot next to himself. Hoseok quickly obeyed with a nod of his head. The pace of Kihyun’s hips rolling against his slowed as he watched them with interest. The waves of pleasure washing over him slowly drew a low moan from his lips, and he could see a satisfied smile curl onto Kihyun’s lips from the corner of his eye. Minhyuk dragged Hoseok into a kiss, when he was close enough.

Then, against his soft lips, he whispered, “You want some of my attention, too, don’t you?”

Hoseok’s eyes were glazed over with an unmistakable lust when he raised his eyes to meet with the older man’s eyes. His lips tugged into a smirk, when he could see Hoseok’s eyes shaking uncertainty—unsure if he was allowed to voice his desires, when Minhyuk’s attention was all on Kihyun. But, Minhyuk knew him better than he’d think—could read exactly what he wanted from his mind, almost.

Chuckling softly, he let go of the older man’s jaw and licked his own lips, “Get on your knees for me. Face Kihyun.”

The order had Hoseok immediately falling to his knees beside him, waiting for Minhyuk’s next move. He could see the anticipation in his eyes and he reached a hand over to squeeze the flesh of Hoseok’s ass—it’s followed by a hard strike of his palm that has Hoseok crying out and burying his face into the sheets. He immediately rubbed the spot he’d struck with a chuckle. Hoseok whimpered softly and reached his hand out to where Kihyun’s hand was set onto the bed. Minhyuk watched as they gripped one another’s hands.

“Did that hurt, baby?” he muttered, dry fingers teasing Hoseok’s entrance. The older man nodded his head, face still buried into the sheets. Minhyuk clicked his tongue against the roof of his lips, before his voice left his lips as a mischievous purr, “I’m sorry, baby. I’ll make it better for you. Would you like that?”

Again, the vocalist nodded his head and Minhyuk raised his hand towards Kihyun. The grey-haired man looked a little bit surprised, having not expected to pulled into the scene, but Minhyuk didn’t leave any room for the younger man to ask questions. He extended his long fingers and held them up in front of the main vocalist’s mouth.

“Suck,” he instructed, voice husky, nudging his fingers against Kihyun’s lips. Greedily, the vocalist parted his lips, tongue running over Minhyuk’s fingertips before he closed his pretty lips around long fingers and suckled gently.

And there was something extremely arousing about watching Kihyun suck on his fingers, eyes closed and cheeks flushed, while he was grinding his hips against Minhyuk’s hips. Hoseok groaned at the sight, when he raised his eyes to watch them. But, all too quickly, Minhyuk withdrew his fingers from Kihyun’s lips.

Hoseok gasped and his fingers gripped tighter into Kihyun’s smaller hand, when Minhyuk’s fingers pressed against his tight hole and the unexpected pain from the grip had Kihyun jolting, moving sharply on Minhyuk’s cock. The older man’s erection pushed at the bundle of nerves inside of him that had him seeing stars—Kihyun’s moan was obscene, and he nearly fell forward on top of the dark-haired man. Minhyuk caught him with his free hand, wrapping his arm around the vocalist’s waist and sitting up with his back against the headboard.

Chasing that feeling as Minhyuk fingered Hoseok, Kihyun bounced himself in Minhyuk’s lap, quickly—letting the older man’s cock push deep inside of him, before he lifted himself off. And in moments, he was panting—short breaths leaving his lips with every push of Minhyuk’s cock into his body.

Raising his free hand to hold Kihyun’s cheek, when the younger man was breathlessly moaning his name, Minhyuk forced him to look at him. His eyes glinted when he looked in Kihyun’s clouded gaze.

“You will not come until I tell you that you can,” Minhyuk ordered, pressing his thumb against the younger man’s lips. Kihyun parted his lips, running his tongue across the single digit. “Do you understand?”

Head hazy with lust, Kihyun nodded his head, slowing the roll of his hips and biting down onto his lower lip. They’d done this before—Minhyuk wouldn’t give Kihyun the permission that he wanted until he was wrecked and begging for it. But, even now, Kihyun had too much pride to break down and ask for what he wanted.

It’s obvious when Kihyun was drawing closer to his orgasm and Minhyuk knew, better than anything, that Kihyun wouldn’t willingly stop to ask him for what he wanted. Kihyun would push his limits and see how much he could get away with. But, Minhyuk was better at reading him that Kihyun hoped. When the younger man’s eyes changed and his moans turned a little more breathless, the arm around Kihyun’s waist pulled the younger man flush against his chest, restricting his movements. Kihyun whined at him in response.

 _“Ask,”_ Minhyuk growled, “Ask for what you want.”

Whimpering, Kihyun fell against Minhyuk; limp. Planting his feet and letting his cock angle differently into Kihyun’s body, it had the younger man immediately grasping at him with a sharp gasp. Having control over Kihyun always was thrilling—there was something about watching Yoo Kihyun break down into a submissive mess that never got old. He could feel the way that Kihyun practically trembled against him.

“Did I say you could stop moving? Did I say you could come?” he asked, taking Kihyun’s chin between his thumb and forefinger to force their eyes to meet. Kihyun’s cheeks were flushed red and his eyes were lidded—Kihyun always looked so pretty when he was wrecked with pleasure. With a shaky exhale, Kihyun’s fingers dug into Minhyuk’s shoulders and he slowly moved his hips against the older man’s, but he still refused to open his mouth and voice his desires to the older man. Minhyuk smirked at him, “You don’t want to ask, Kihyunnie?”

Shaking his head, Kihyun averted his eyes from the older man. Chuckling lowly, Minhyuk withdrew his fingers from Hoseok’s body, listening to the way the older man cried out in disapproval and whined at the loss of Minhyuk’s fingers.

“Very well,” Minhyuk replied, a surprisingly strong hand halting Kihyun’s movements. “Then, neither of you will come. That’s fine with you, isn’t it?”

Kihyun’s eyes widened, and Hoseok whimpered from beside them. Pawing at Kihyun’s thigh, Hoseok shook his head, rapidly. With his voice broken from the loud moans that Minhyuk easily drew from him with every flick of his wrist, the red-haired man stared up at Kihyun with teary eyes, “K- _Kihyun_ ,” he managed to say, _“Please.”_

The conflict in Kihyun’s eyes was the most satisfying thing to Minhyuk. He always knew how to tip the scales and make Kihyun change his mind—it was a perk of knowing him so well; a perk of doing this so many times before. Minhyuk waited for the younger man to make up his decision, when he realized that this was no longer a decision to keep his pride or not. With Hoseok in the picture, everything changed.

Kihyun swallowed, hard. _“No, wait—”_

Minhyuk arched an eyebrow at him—waiting. It took a moment for Kihyun to gather his words and when he finally relented, when all of his pride melted away, Minhyuk found his pleasure in looking into the eyes of a pretty, submissive Kihyun siting in his lap—completely at his mercy.

“ _Hyung_ , I want to come. May I?” he murmured. Then, a little louder, “May I come, please?”

Smirking in satisfaction, Minhyuk loosened his grip on Kihyun’s waist and he raised his hand, sliding his fingers back into Hoseok’s body—the red-haired man moaned, loudly.

“Yes,” he said, eyes sparking with mischief, “You may come when I count to one. We’ll start at _three._ ”

Whimpering, Kihyun nodded his head. Satisfied with the response, Minhyuk leaned back against the headboard and quickly fucked his fingers into Hoseok’s ass. He licked his lips, watching as his long fingers disappeared into the older man’s body—flushed and sprawled out with his thighs obscenely spread for him—and then slid back out. Hoseok’s body squeezed tightly around his fingers, keeping the digits deep inside of him.

“Fuck yourself on my cock, Kihyunnie,” Minhyuk crooned. He pushed his fingers deeper into Hoseok when the spikes of pleasure pulsing through his body, from Kihyun starting to grind his hips down against him, had him losing his sense of control, “Let me see how you make yourself come.”

Frantically, Kihyun obeyed the command—arms wrapped around the other vocalist’s neck and fucked himself on Minhyuk’s dick. Then, desperately, he searched for that balance between bringing himself closer to his orgasm and being able to hold himself back, until Minhyuk gave him the permission to find his release.

_“Two.”_

One of Kihyun’s arms dropped from where it was hooked around Minhyuk’s neck to the bed. Kihyun’s fingers found Hoseok’s again, and he gripped the older man’s hand, as if trying to ground himself from losing himself in the pleasure. In response to the hand finding his, Hoseok grasped at it, entwining their fingers as he pushed back against Minhyuk’s long fingers. Minhyuk chuckled lowly, catching a glimpse of the younger man’s expression—parted lips and closed eyes, pretty lashes decorated with the threat of falling tears.

 _“One,”_ Minhyuk finally counted. He could see the way Kihyun’s eyes flutter open and light up with anticipation as he obediently kept his hips moving, forcing himself to hover at the brink of finding his precious release. Minhyuk took pity on him, when a broken moan left his lips and he buried his face into the older man’s neck.

 _“Come for me,”_ Minhyuk murmured, tugging onto Kihyun’s hair and pulling the younger man back to see the blissed expression on his face when he finally found his release.

The pull of his hair was all he needed to reach the height of his orgasm and Minhyuk kept his fingers gripped into the younger man’s hair to admire the look on his face. Pretty as ever, Kihyun’s lips parted in a low moan and his fingers dug into Minhyuk’s shoulders, body visibly shaking with the force of his orgasm; pearly ropes of his cum spurted onto their fronts and Kihyun collapsed onto the older man when Minhyuk let him go.

Pulling his fingers out of Hoseok, Minhyuk wrapped both of his arms around Kihyun’s waist and lifted him up, laying him down on the bed. And then, without a warning, he quickly thrust his hips, fucking into Kihyun’s oversensitive body. The younger man gasped sharply, and then he was keening—clawing at the sheets.

When he was close to his orgasm, Minhyuk pulled out of Kihyun, jerking himself to completion and spurting cum onto the younger man’s stomach. Kihyun panted heavily, chest heaving with every breath he took. Satisfied with his work, Minhyuk turned his attention to Hoseok, who patiently waited for him—cock curved prettily against his stomach, cheeks flushed with colour. He tugged the older man over to him.

“Come here, baby boy,” Minhyuk murmured, lips brushing against the soft skin of Hoseok’s neck. “Come look at how pretty our little Kihyunnie looks.”

Turning his head to look at the boy sprawled out on the bed, Hoseok’s lips curled into a small smile at the sight. Minhyuk pushed him gently forward, wordless. But, Hoseok knew exactly what to do. They’d done this more than once—it was enough for Hoseok to know what Minhyuk wanted him to do, even when he wasn’t given instructions. Hoseok, at the very least, was much more obedient than Kihyun was.

The red-haired vocalist hovered over Kihyun’s body, caging him between his arms; thighs on either side of the younger man’s smaller body. A hand gently stroked the main vocalist’s cheek and Kihyun leaned into the touch.

“You’re so pretty, Kihyunnie,” he murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to the younger man’s lips. Slowly coming back to his senses—down from the high of his orgasm—Kihyun kissed him back.

From behind them, Minhyuk’s fingers pressed back into Hoseok’s stretched hole and his other hand wrapped around the older man’s cock from between his legs. The gasp drawn from Hoseok’s lips had Kihyun wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck and pulling him closer to slide his tongue into his mouth. Hoseok moaned against his lips, when Minhyuk’s fingers crooked inside of him and pushed at the bundle of nerves inside of him.

And it all came crashing over him like a tidal wave—Hoseok’s orgasm washed over him quickly, the over-simulation of both Minhyuk’s fingers in his ass and the way the younger man expertly stroked his cock had him spilling his cum all over Kihyun’s stomach in short moments.

It took a moment for them to come back to reality.

In silence, they curled up against one another—Minhyuk wrapping his arms around Hoseok, and Kihyun burying himself into the red-haired man’s arms. And Kihyun was the first to speak, though his voice was muffled against Hoseok’s chest.

_“Welcome home, Minhyuk.”_

 He grinned.

 

 

 

Hyunwoo was an easy target. Minhyuk followed him, when he walked into the bedroom that he shared with Hyungwon and Hoseok. And Hyunwoo was pleasantly surprised, when Minhyuk’s arms snaked around his waist. Resting his cheek against the older man’s back, Minhyuk’s lips tugged into a wicked grin.

 _“Hyung,”_ he called, “Didn’t you miss me? You haven’t said a word to me.”

Hyunwoo chuckled, prying Minhyuk’s hands off of his body and turning around to look at the smaller man.

“Of course, I missed you. We all did, I’m sure,” Hyunwoo replied. _Typical of Hyunwoo to say something like that._ “It’s too quiet around the dorm, without you. As soon as you were back, it got loud again.”

Arching an eyebrow, Minhyuk frowned, “But, I haven’t said anything, since I’ve returned?”

Hyunwoo laughed, shaking his head.

“You haven’t,” Hyunwoo told him, grin on his lips. “Not really, at least. But, Kihyun’s been a lot louder. He really fits his role as main vocalist with the way he moans, don’t you think so?”

Then, fixing Minhyuk with a look, his lips pulled into an amused smile, “Did you have fun?”

Mischievous smirk on his lips, Minhyuk nodded, “Of course I did,” he answered. “They’re always so good for me.”

“That’s good,” Hyunwoo nodded, firmly. “I’m glad you’re already having fun, as soon as you’re back.”

“It’s always nice to be welcomed back with some fun. I just feel bad leaving you out of it, hyung,” Minhyuk added, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth and narrowing his eyes seductively as he hooked an arm around the older man’s neck. He could see the way Hyunwoo’s breath caught in the back of his throat—the confidence blazed. “Do you want to have some fun with me?”

Hyunwoo took a step backwards, finding himself up against the bed and Minhyuk’s lips curled into a smile. Hyunwoo raised an eyebrow at him, “Didn’t you just have tons of _fun_ with Hoseok and Kihyun? Isn’t that enough for you?”

Minhyuk pressed his tongue against the roof of his mouth, stepping a little closer to the older man. His eyes twinkled with mischief and he pursed his lips, “Kihyunnie and Hoseok aren’t you, though, hyung.”

“You want it to be me?” Hyunwoo chuckled, catching Minhyuk’s chin between his fingers and he arched an amused brow. The younger man grinned, fingers of his free hand curling into the collar of Hyunwoo’s shirt, long fingers toying with the edge of the fabric—smirk never leaving his lips.

“Is it fun to play hard to get, hyung?” Minhyuk asked, gently pushing Hyunwoo down against the bed and crawling on top of him, letting their lips hover over one another.

“Maybe,” Hyunwoo replied, folding one of his arms behind his head, calmly.

 _“Hyung,”_ Minhyuk crooned, flirtatious eyes narrowing as he caressed Hyunwoo’s cheek with delicate, long fingers. Hyunwoo could feel the brush of Minhyuk’s lips against his, when the younger man spoke. “Let’s play.”

And Minhyuk didn’t need to make his next move, because Hyunwoo was tilting his head to let their lips meet in a gentle kiss. The younger man tilted his head, deepening the kiss and his deft fingers quickly moved to push the material of Hyunwoo’s shirt up. The kiss was short-lived—Minhyuk quickly moving away from his lips to lavish attention all over the older man’s body; flicking his tongue over Hyunwoo’s nipples and biting little marks down his body.

They move a lot quicker than the gentle pace he’d taken with Kihyun and Hoseok. In moments, they were both stripped down to nothing and Minhyuk was rummaging through the drawer beside the bed that they were on, searching for the small bottle of lubrication that he was certain was hidden in the drawer. Quick fingers found what he was searching for almost immediately and he slid back onto the bed, bending down to press another kiss to Hyunwoo’s lips.

“We’re on Hoseok’s bed,” Hyunwoo remarked, against his lips.

Minhyuk rolled his eyes, “I’m sure that he won’t mind.”

Popping the lid off of the bottle of lubrication, Minhyuk’s lips tugged into an amused smirk as he coated his fingers. “This is his, too,” he remarked. “Isn’t it?”

Hyunwoo chuckled, nodding his head. As Minhyuk spread the liquid across the tips of his fingers and then down the length of his long fingers, he patted his other hand against Hyunwoo’s hip. In response to the touch, the older man groaned as he turned around on the bed, getting onto his knees and burying his face into the pillows.

Minhyuk grinned, “I don’t even need to say anything, hmm?”

“I already know what you want,” Hyunwoo answered, “It’s written all over your fa— _fuck_.”

Minhyuk chuckled, rubbing his thumb against the older man’s entrance again, drawing a low moan from him. And then, he was pushing his fingers a little deeper into Hyunwoo’s entrance. Minhyuk leaned over the older man’s body, his fingers sliding easily with the help of the lubrication—easier than he’d expected.

Hyunwoo’s explanation came without inquiry, the sound of his voice being a muffled moan. “Hoseok and I were fooling around, yesterday.”

Minhyuk smirked, “Did you decide that you liked it, after I fucked you before I left?”

Hyunwoo grunted in response, not gracing the younger man with a vocal response to the question. Minhyuk didn’t need the answer to know.

Adding another finger and stretching the older man out a little more, Minhyuk stroked his own cock to full hardness. Hyunwoo moaned lowly from beneath him, instinctively pushing against his fingers. Licking his lips, Minhyuk slowly withdrew his fingers from Hyunwoo’s ass and nudged the head of his cock against the older man’s entrance. Hyunwoo bit back a moan at the teasing push and his fingers curled into the soft material of the pillowcase.

Impatiently, Hyunwoo hissed, “Minhyuk, hurry up and just do it.”

Minhyuk was quick to obey—pushing himself into the Hyunwoo’s stretched hole and groaning at the warmth enveloping his cock. And he couldn’t help but act on the immediately urge to thrust into the heat of the older man’s body. The movement drew a sharp hiss from Hyunwoo’s lips, but they both knew that Hyunwoo didn’t mind the pain. The hiss of pain was quickly followed by low moans leaving his lips with every thrust of Minhyuk’s hips.

 _“Shit,”_ Hyunwoo cursed, fingers gripping into the sheets when Minhyuk’s hands gripped into his hips with a particularly harder thrust of his hips.

Minhyuk’s deep thrusts into Hyunwoo’s tight hole quickly built up the knot of heat in the older man’s stomach. He finally found his release when the younger man wrapped a slender hand around his neglected cock and stroked it in time with each of his thrusts.

And when Hyunwoo came, he spilled all over the sheets beneath them, his hole clenching around Minhyuk’s cock. The sudden squeezing sensation had Minhyuk groaning loudly, before he spilled hot cum into the older man.

 _“Fuck,”_ he swore, pulling himself out and letting his body collapse onto the bed. _“Shit, hyung.”_

Hyunwoo chuckled, rolling out from under the younger man as soon as he caught him breath. Then, slipping off of the bed, Hyunwoo picked up his shirt up from where Minhyuk had thrown it onto the ground, folding it over his arm. He reached for a tissue, wiping his cum off of his own stomach. Then, he leaned over the bed to wipe Minhyuk clean. The younger man laughed, shaking his head.

“What?” Hyunwoo asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Minhyuk shook his head, again, biting back an amused smile. “Nothing. It’s just that even after we have sex, you’re still the one taking care of me, even though I should probably be doing it.”

“I thought you were laughing because you realized that Hoseok’s going to hate us for making a mess of his bed, and dirtying his sheets,” he said. Minhyuk grinned.

“No,” he replied, “I’ll laugh about that later.”

Shaking his head in disbelief, Hyunwoo bit back an amused smile at Minhyuk’s carefree attitude. Then, as he balled up the tissue in his hand and threw it into the trashcan, Hyunwoo shrugged his shoulders with a slight frown on his lips. “Is me taking care of you like this enough to prove that I missed you as much as everyone else?”

Minhyuk laughed.

“Yes, hyung,” he answered, letting his eyes flutter shut. “Of course.”

“Are you going to sleep there, or are you going to take a shower?” Hyunwoo asked, after a moment.

Minhyuk shook his head, turning to curl up against one of the pillows on the bed—careful to avoid the mess on the bed, even with his eyes shut. “Maybe I’ll take a shower later. After everything I did with you, Kihyun _and_ Hoseok? I think I’m just going to go to sleep for a bit.”

Hyunwoo chuckled, shaking his head with a fond smile on his lips.

“That’s probably a good idea,” he replied, turning on his heel to head into the shower. “The younger ones will be thrilled to see you back. You should get as much rest as you possibly can, now.”

Nodding his head, the vocalist pulled the sheets a little closer to his naked body. It took a moment for him to speak up, again, before Hyunwoo left the room. With his face buried into the sheets, Minhyuk mumbled, “Hey, hyung, who’s going to wash Hoseok’s sheets?”

Hyunwoo laughed, throwing a towel over his shoulder before closed the door of the washroom— _”Not me.”_

  

 

 

The younger members were a lot more ecstatic to show him how much they missed him. They were all over him, from the moment they came back into the dorm and saw him sitting on the sofa, having just gotten out of the shower. There was nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, and perhaps that was what excited the younger members the most.

Jooheon was the most excited—practically jumping onto Minhyuk and hugging him, as if he didn’t know that Minhyuk was coming home, today. Changkyun was a little bit calmer, but the sparkle in his eye couldn’t hide his excitement. Hyungwon followed them with his arms crossed over his chest and a small smile on his lips.

They really don’t waste their time to show him how much they missed him, because Jooheon was scrambling into his lap with a pout on his lips that made Minhyuk want to bite him. Minhyuk leaned back on the sofa, making room for Jooheon to fit into his lap. He wrapped an arm around the younger man’s waist, tempted to slide his hand under the material of the younger man’s shirt to touch bare skin—he resisted the urge.

“We missed you,” Jooheon said, eyes searching Minhyuk’s. He couldn’t help the fond smile that tugged at his lips.

Suddenly, Changkyun was pressed up beside him on the sofa, so much closer than necessary. The younger man rested a hand onto Minhyuk’s shoulder, rubbing his fingers gently against it. When Minhyuk turned his eyes to look at Changkyun, the young rapper was biting down on his lower lip— _tempting_.

“It’s not the same without you around,” Changkyun murmured, the tips of his fingers pressing into Minhyuk’s skin; massaging him gently. His eyes didn’t meet with Minhyuk’s, but he could see the light flush of colour on the rapper’s cheeks. He knew what they wanted before they could even say it aloud.

Hyungwon’s arms wrapped themselves around Minhyuk’s neck and he could feel the warmth of the younger man’s body against him. Tilting his head back, Minhyuk looked up at Hyungwon—pretty long lashes and pouted lips.

“When did you get back?” he asked. Minhyuk hummed, when Jooheon buried his face into his neck and Changkyun nuzzled a little closer to him. The dark-haired man ran his fingers through his own hair, eyes fluttering shut.

“A couple hours ago,” he replied.

Changkyun was peering up at him from under long lashes, seemingly innocent and so full of questions, “Did you get some rest? Did you have a hard time in the jungle, hyung?”

Minhyuk’s lips tugged into a fond smile, shaking his head as he looked down at the younger man who was cuddling against him, “I got some rest, yeah. It wasn’t too bad. I missed you guys, though.”

From behind him, Hyungwon’s long fingers slid down his chest—palms flat against his body.

“You really missed us?” Hyungwon asked, fingers running across his naked chest. The smile on his lips slowly tugged into a smirk and he cracked an eye open to glance at the younger members, who were lavishing him with attention. Hyunwoo wasn’t wrong when he said that they’d be more than thrilled to see him back at home.

“Of course I did,” he answered, tilting his head to look up at Hyungwon, again. The younger man leaned down, almost as if he were trying to press a kiss to Minhyuk’s lips, but the older man turned his head away at the last moment. Hyungwon groaned, disappointed. Minhyuk smirked, wickedly, “What’s with that reaction?”

“Do my pretty babies want to play?” he asked, though he already knew the answer. He could see Jooheon’s eyes lighting up at the inquiry. Tilting Jooheon’s face towards himself and letting their lips hover, barely an inch apart, Minhyuk chuckled, “You do, don’t you? You’ve missed your favourite hyung so much, haven’t you?”

 _“Yes, hyung,”_ Jooheon breathed, tilting his head in an attempt to let their lips meet. Minhyuk loosened his hold and let it happen, eyes closing when Jooheon’s soft lips pressed against his own.

And it all escalated quickly from there. Pushing the young rapper down against the sofa, Minhyuk pinned his wrists down on either side of his head, scattering kisses across every inch of exposed skin.

“Don’t you think you’re wearing too much to play, baby?” he murmured, against Jooheon’s neck.

The younger man exhaled, shakily and nodded his head. Releasing his hold on Jooheon, Minhyuk ran his fingers down the younger man’s chest, “Let’s have Hyungwon take your clothes off for you.”

Turning his head to look at the other vocalist, Minhyuk arched an expectant brow.

Hyungwon quickly moved to obey without a need for further instructions. Kneeling down next to the sofa, where Jooheon was lying down, his fingers made quick work of undressing Jooheon and discarding his clothing on the floor—fingers brushing against the soft skin, a little too long with every article of clothing being removed.

Minhyuk smirked, gently pushing Hyungwon’s face forward.

“Suck him off,” he instructed.

Eagerly, Hyungwon leaned forward and mouthed at the bulge in Jooheon’s underwear. The younger man threw his head back with a low moan and Minhyuk watched them with interested eyes; licking his lips as Hyungwon tugged Jooheon’s underwear down and licked the tip of his erection.

Before he could give more instructions, however, Changkyun pawed at him, arms wrapping around his neck and scattering soft kisses across his skin, silently begging for his attention—it took his eyes away from the pair for a moment. Minhyuk tilted his head and let their lips meet in a kiss. Changkyun was eager to deepen it, arms wrapping tighter around the older man’s neck, before he scrambled into his lap.

A soft moan left his lips when Minhyuk coaxed his mouth open with his tongue. Minhyuk’s fingers slid underneath Changkyun’s hoodie and he ran his palms across soft skin, moving his hands upwards to brush his fingers against Changkyun’s nipples. The younger man mewled into his mouth, fingers curling into his hair and gently tugging at the locks to pull him a little closer—Changkyun was always so impatient.

He was quick to push the younger man’s hoodie off and discard it on the floor by the sofa—faster to strip him of the rest of his clothing and wrap his hand around the younger man’s cock, stroking it slowly.

Naked and moaning softly, Changkyun’s fingers tugged at the fold in the towel around Minhyuk’s hips, letting the fabric fall from his body and leaving his arousal exposed.

 _Always so impatient._ Minhyuk’s hand slipped down to squeeze Changkyun’s ass. The younger man whimpered against his lips and Minhyuk pulled away, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

“Baby,” he called, tone sounding as if he scolding, making Changkyun look up at him with wide, innocent eyes. “Did I say you could do that?”

Swallowing, Changkyun shook his head, timidly.

 _“S-sorry,”_ he murmured. Minhyuk arched a brow at him.

“If you’re sorry, then how about get off of me and wait patiently?” he said, voice low as he tauntingly tilted his head at the younger man. “We can play again, when you can show me that you can be a good boy, baby.”

Whimpering, Changkyun’s brows furrowed—he looked almost as if he wanted to argue against it. Minhyuk waited, lips curled into a wicked smile. Changkyun knew better than to argue with him. Defeated, the younger man scrambled off of his lap, the tip of his erection leaking with pre-cum.

“Hyungwon,” Minhyuk called, leaning back against the sofa, thighs spread apart—cocky grin on his lips. At the sound of his name, the boy looked up at Minhyuk with innocent eyes glazed over with lust, his lips still stretched around the girth of Jooheon’s cock. Minhyuk motioned him over with his fingers, “Come here.”

Hyungwon pulled off of Jooheon’s dick with a _‘pop!’_ and the young rapper shivered, groaning lowly at the feeling—his erection standing tall and red. The vocalist leaned forward, giving the younger man’s cock a kittenish lick, before he moved away from him—crawling over to where Minhyuk was seated on the sofa. And without the instruction, he knew to kneel between the older man’s legs and take his dick into his mouth.

Minhyuk groaned at the sight of his cock disappearing into Hyungwon’s pretty mouth. The younger man wasted no time with taking as much of Minhyuk’s cock into his mouth, hands on his thighs and holding him down to take more of his length. Minhyuk moaned, appreciatively and his head fell back against the sofa—eyes falling shut.

Long, slender fingers laced into Hyungwon’s hair with a satisfied groan leaving his lips.

“You’re all always so good for me,” Minhyuk breathed, his hips involuntarily thrusting into Hyungwon’s mouth. He could feel the head of his cock hitting the back of the younger man’s throat, but Hyungwon was insistent on keeping his length in his mouth, even as he choked. His eyes were wide and teary; his pretty lips were stretched around Minhyuk’s cock, and he looked _so_ inviting. _“So good to me.”_

Changkyun’s deep voice came from beside his ear, “Because we love you.”

Catching Changkyun’s jaw between his fingers, Minhyuk pulled him closer—letting their lips brush against one another’s. A soft gasp left the younger man’s lips and his eyes widened slightly in surprise— _it’s adorable_. From behind him, Jooheon watched them, patiently waiting for his turn to play with Minhyuk.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard,” Minhyuk murmured, lips brushing against the younger man’s. Changkyun’s lashes fluttered and he moaned at the sound of Minhyuk’s promise. “I’ll fuck you so good, if you’re patient and wait until I’m done with your pretty hyung.”

Letting go of Changkyun, he turned his attention back to Hyungwon—admiring his pretty face as he was sucking his cock. The push of the head of his cock against the back of Hyungwon’s throat sent shocks of pleasure through his body, and unable to help himself, Minhyuk grasped at Hyungwon’s hair.

“I’m going to fuck your face,” he growled. The younger man made a broken sound of acknowledgement, before Minhyuk pushed his head down onto his cock.

Hyungwon was always so beautiful, so hardworking and so _perfect_ —even when he was gagging on Minhyuk’s dick. The younger man kept his mouth open, letting Minhyuk fuck his throat—letting Minhyuk use him—tears clinging to his lashes from the pain. But, the rough treatment was what got him off, because as Minhyuk fucked into his throat, Hyungwon’s erection curved against his stomach, leaking with pre-cum.

When he was close to his release, Minhyuk pushed Hyungwon off of his cock, stroking himself to completion. He came with a shout, his seed spurting onto Hyungwon’s pretty face.

Falling back against the sofa, his chest heaved with every breath he took.

Watching as Minhyuk’s orgasm washed over him, Hyungwon’s lashes fluttered shut and his long fingers wrapped around his own cock, jerking himself off.

The broken moan that left his lips when he spilled all over his hand was music to their ears. And when Minhyuk came back to his senses, he reached for the younger vocalist, pulling him towards himself.

Cupping Hyungwon’s cheek, Minhyuk ran his thumb across the younger man’s cheek and wiped the tear that was trickling from his eyes. “Look how pretty you are,” he whispered, raspy. Hyungwon whimpered in response, lips parting for the press of Minhyuk’s finger against his lips. “Look how pretty you look, just for me.”

Delirious and eyes still glazed over with the bliss of his orgasm, Hyungwon nodded his head.

“Go wash up, baby,” Minhyuk instructed, withdrawing his finger from Hyungwon’s mouth and pressing a soft kiss to the younger man’s lips. With another nod of his head, Hyungwon obeyed the instructions. Hyungwon’s steps were almost shaky, when he got up to head to the washroom. Minhyuk watched after him, making a note to be a little gentler with him when they had the chance for a next time—a mental note to reward him for being so good.

Turning his eyes to where the other two boys were patiently waiting for him, his lips tugged into a smirk and he motioned Changkyun over to him with the crook of his fingers.

Eager, as always, Changkyun crawled over to him, eyes gleaming with lust and anticipation. And Minhyuk never disappointed when it came to something like this—that was something he was certain of.

The needy look in Changkyun’s eyes had his cock twitching in interest, and Minhyuk quickly jerked himself back to full hardness as he pulled Changkyun in for a kiss. Reaching between the sofa’s cushions, he pulled out the hidden bottle of lubrication—eyes glinting when they met with Changkyun’s.

Rough hands bent the youngest member over onto the sofa, teasing him with his tongue until Changkyun was on the brink of sobbing; desperate to be filled. He took pity, pouring the lubrication onto Changkyun’s clenching hole, before he pushed the entirety of his length into him. Changkyun grabbed at one of the cushions on the sofa, crying out as Minhyuk fucked into him, hard—hands gripping tightly into his hips as he thrust into him.

Changkyun came untouched, spilling onto the floor and the sofa. When Minhyuk released the arm that was wrapped around the young rapper’s waist, Changkyun fell forward onto the sofa.

“How was that, baby?” he crooned into the younger man’s ear, kneading the flesh of Changkyun’s ass. Changkyun managed a soft whimper in response. He only needed to see the blissed look on Changkyun’s face to know that the younger man was pleased with the way Minhyuk fucked him.

Then, gently, he pressed a kiss to the back of Changkyun’s neck.

“Go wash up with your Hyungwon hyung, baby boy.”

Obediently nodding, Changkyun got up with Minhyuk’s help. The young rapper wandered to the washroom, following in Hyungwon’s footsteps. Minhyuk watched him with fond eyes, before he turned his attention to Jooheon.

And with Jooheon, he was gentle when he approached him—large palms spreading the younger man’s legs apart. Licking his lips at the sight of the rapper spread out in front of him, Minhyuk’s lips tugged into a smirk. He wasted little time with coating his fingers with lubrication and moving between Jooheon’s open legs.

“You’ve been such a good boy, Jooheonnie,” Minhyuk purred, lubricated fingers pressing into the younger man’s hole. Jooheon’s lips parted in a silent moan and his back arched at the feeling of Minhyuk’s fingers sliding into him; stretching him out with the addition of his fingers. “You’ve waited so patiently, so well.”

And as a reward for patiently waiting for him, he fucked Jooheon rough against the wall, holding the younger man up with his back pressed against the wall. The rapper’s legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he thrust up into him, coaxing loud moans from the younger man.

Jooheon came quickly, the wait for his chance to be fucked by Minhyuk making him so high-strung and sensitive. He spilled on their stomachs, and his body fell limp, almost unable to hold himself up in Minhyuk’s arms. With a couple more deep thrusts into Jooheon’s clenching hole, Minhyuk pushed himself deeper when the coil of heat in his stomach burst and he filled Jooheon with his cum.

Panting heavily, he slowly let the younger man down and rested him against the wall, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. Jooheon’s lips tugged into a small smile and he wrapped his arms loosely around Minhyuk, resting his head against the older man’s chest when he pulled away from the kiss.

“We really missed you,” he murmured. Minhyuk carded gentle fingers through his hair, fond smile on his lips.

“I know,” he replied.

They’re not alone for long, because Changkyun and Hyungwon returned to the living room (a little less delirious from the force of their orgasms). Both of the boys immediately wrapped their arms around Minhyuk with a loud whine, after seeing him cuddling Jooheon on the floor.

And affection filled Minhyuk’s chest, when the three boys were cuddled up against him, because as strange as their relationship might have been: _this was his home. With all of them._

**Author's Note:**

> [kihyun voice] don't try this at home. _please._


End file.
